Killer Bass
The Killer Bass are a team on ''Total Drama Island''. The team consisted of eleven (later twelve) members. History After the campers arrive, Chris sorts Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, and Tyler into a team and named them the "Killer Bass." After the campers unpack, they are sent to compete in their first challenge, jumping off a 1,000 foot high cliff into shark infested water. While most jump, DJ chickens out and Courtney claims to have a condition preventing her from doing it. The last members to jump are Izzy and Sadie, who get held up by Sadie refusing to without Katie. Due to the dilemma, Chris allows Izzy and Katie to switch teams, allowing Katie and Sadie to jump to their team. During the hot tub building challenge, Courtney takes command of their team, attempting to get them to work together. This fails, however, and their team loses the first challenge. That night when trying to decide who's going home, Duncan nominates either Courtney or DJ due to not jumping, but adds that he likes his odds with DJ better. Shortly after, Ezekiel begins to make sexist comments about not understanding their loss since the other team had more female players. That night, Ezekiel is voted off of the team for making those comments. The next challenge, the team believes they lost after Harold returns last from the run around the lake. When that was revealed to only be part of the challenge, the contestants work independently during the awake-a-thon. Duncan manages to stay awake the longest on the team, however after falling asleep on the toilet, loses to Gwen. Eva tears apart the Bass' cabin shortly after looking for her MP3 assuming someone on her team stole it, however Heather brings it to her, claiming she dropped it. That night Eva is voted off the team for her temper. After they agree to not lose next week. During the dodge ball challenge, the Bass once again start to lose. After deciding they need him, Courtney convinces the team to wake up Duncan, who is still tired from the Awake-a-thon. After threatening Harold for waking him up, Courtney intervenes, threatening that if Duncan didn't help, he would be the one going home. He reluctantly agrees, and comes up with the strategy to get all the balls and target one person at once. The team then has their first win of the season. They have their second win in a row the week after during the talent show. While practicing to participate, Bridgette accidentally breaks Courtney's violin. Later, Geoff also breaks his skate board. Desperate, they put Harold onstage, where he beat boxes, revealing it was his hidden talent, and wins the challenge. The campers then have to spend a night in the woods, and Katie and Sadie accidentally end up lost from the rest of the team. During the night, Bridgette also accidentally burns down the team's tent. The next morning, they were the first team to arrive back at camp, but due to Katie and Sadie arriving after the other team, they lose the challenge, and Katie is voted off of the team. Members Appearances (14/146) ''Total Drama Island'' (14/28) * "Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)" * "Not So Happy Campers (Part 2)" * "The Big Sleep" * "Dodgebrawl" * "Not Quite Famous" * "The Sucky Outdoors" * "Phobia Factor" * "Up the Creek" * "Paintball Deer Hunter" * "If You Can't Take the Heat..." * "Who Can You Trust?" * "Basic Straining" * "X-treme Torture" * "Brunch of Disgustingness" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Teams